God of Ice
by Opal Amari
Summary: Stupid little fic I wrote; no real reason, just for entertainment. A girl and her Pokemon get stuck in the mountains. They're losing hope, but what is that mysterious thing coming to save them? Please enjoy.


            (A/n) Please don't ask me why I wrote this. I just did. The only Pokemon I own are my Charmander Plushie, my BK Oddish plushie, and my Silver and Blue games. 

                                                                                                **The God of Ice**

            "Bulbasaur, help!" the little girl cried. She was up to her thighs in snow, and was searching for her Bulbasaur. A raging blizzard blinded her, and sharp snow crystals stung her frostbitten cheeks. "Bulbasaur, where are you?"

Nearby, a small Bulbasaur was using Vine Whip to cling to a rock – the only way to prevent him from being blown away by the torrential winds. He was freezing, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on for. But he had to find a way to get back to his trainer, the girl who stood alone in the snow.

****************************************************************

They were both newbies at Pokemon Training. The girl's dream finally came true as she was presented with her first Pokemon, Bulbasaur a few weeks ago. From the start they knew they would be the best of friends forever. Bulbasaur agreed to give all he had for his trainer, and in return she promised to be the best possible trainer for her companion.

            They had just earned their first badge in Pewter City and were heading to Cerulean City for their next one. But complications arose in Mt. Moon. An unpredicted blizzard had struck the mountain, and the girl and her Pokemon were stuck. Bulbasaur, still being small, was blow away by the strong wind. The girl was scared now, looking for her friend in the frigid loneliness of the mountain. She felt abandoned, and was quickly loosing hope. But then she heard a faint call: "Bulba-saur!"

****************************************************************

            Struggling against the snow quickly building up around her legs, she dragged herself over in the direction of the call. There she found her friend, clutching weakly to the jagged rock. "Oh, Bulbasaur! You're okay!" Bulbasaur gave her a weak smile as she unwrapped his vines from the rock and pulled her thin coat over him. They sat, freezing in the snow, as the girl tried to warm the small green Pokemon. "I don't know if we'll ever get out of here, Bulbasaur," she whimpered, rubbing her bare legs with one hand and Bulbasaur with the other. He looked up at his trainer. "Bulba…" he croaked, trying to sound hopeful and cheery. "No, we'll be trapped here until we die!" wailed the girl. "We're doomed!!!!" Tears streamed down her voice echoed slightly before lost among the swirling infinity of snowflakes.

            She sat crying, and Bulbasaur tried all he could to calm her, but it was like trying to stop the storm with a Razor Leaf attack. He gave up and to himself, he also admitted it was not likely they would make it out alive. Suddenly, a strange sound echoed from the distance. The girl stopped crying. "D-did you hear s-something?" she asked her friend. Bulbasaur strained his ears against the chilling winds. "S-saur…" he chattered. The sound echoed again, although this time, it sounded more musical. The girl and her Pokemon looked around. "Bulb!" Bulbasaur cried suddenly, pointing towards the distance. An eerie sight appeared. 

There was a single circular area where the snow did not touch. A moving area. No flakes landed there, no winds bothered it. In fact, when it passed over a tree, the tree stood stock still, as if it was no longer tossed and turned by the storm. When the circle moved on, the tree was once more a victim of the blizzard. The closer the circle approached to the girl, the louder the eerie music rang, until it was right over them. The girl and the Bulbasaur looked up. Floating down from the gray clouds, a magnificent legend appeared. 

The girl felt a strange wave of calm wash over her. She ignored the raging gale around her and gazed at the site before her. A huge, ice blue mirage stood, no, hovered in above her. A long tail waved out behind, sharp red eyes followed her every movement, and a great plume of cerulean feathers crowned the royal creature. It was a creature that filled the whole horizon. Bulbasaur stood in a trance, mesmerized by the great legendary that stood in front of him. The creature sang out its beautiful song… it's song of hope… and the girl fell unconscious.

****************************************************************

When the girl opened her eyes again, she was lying in the wet grass just outside of Cerulean city. Bulbasaur lay next to her, still asleep. Apparently, it had snowed briefly in this area as well, as melting snow soaked everything. "What happened?" she wondered out loud. She looked over to where Mt. Moon stood in the distance. It all came back to her in a swirl of snow. Looking over to her friend, a great feeling of being alive swept her up. She picked up Bulbasaur and hugged him. "Bulb-bulba?" he cried questioningly as he awoke. He smiled and licked his trainers face happily. She laughed and they looked up at the clouds. A beautiful rainbow shone brightly in the pale blue sky. Suddenly, in a sparkle of aqua light, an enormous, magnificent bird soared briefly through the rainbow before flying back into the still-gray clouds. It's melodious song called faintly from the skies. Together, in there hearts and out loud, the girl and her Pokemon friend said in unison three small, grateful words: "Thank you Articuno." 

(A/n) Yup, sappy, ain't it? I wrote this because I read on the Articuno Pokemon card "It is said to appear to doomed people lost in the mountains, so I just built on that. Uh, Hug a Charmander, Peace out.          


End file.
